The present invention relates to an explosive charge including a body and an insert disposed with the body, the insert having given regions which are uniformly distributed around the center of the insert which differ from their respective immediately adjacent regions for forming, upon explosive conversion of the charge, a rod-shaped projectile which has a tail end with shaped portions for providing aerodynamic stabilization of the trajectory of the projectile.
A charge of this type is disclosed in German Patent No. 3,317,352 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,861 to Horst G. Bugiel. In this charge, the wall thickness of the insert is made different in different regions so as to assure the appropriate shaping at the tail of the projectile.
This charge has the drawback that it is costly to manufacture and the costs do not justify the results in that disturbing, and thus damaging, material separations cannot be avoided.